Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor terminal and a method for assembling a conductor terminal.
Description of the Background Art
In general terms, the invention relates to the field of electrical conductor connection technology. Conductor terminals, e.g. in the form of terminal strips, are known from DE 10 2011 106 640 A1 or EP 02 53 239 B1, for example.